Stomp em Bigfoot's
by Reavaah
Summary: (AU)This story follows the life of Zachary Riggins Quarterback of the Blackwell Academy Bigfoot's as he Juggles Girl's, Football, Popularity and an unhinged Sociopath who happens to be one of the most influential people at Blackwell Academy, Can Zachary lead the Bigfoot's to victory, What is happening to Arcadia bay,Why can he rewind time and does anyone else share this "Gift"
1. Girl's, Football and Broken bones

Stomp em Bigfoot's Chapter one: Girl's, Football and broken bones

 **Author's notes: This story follows the life of Zachary Riggins Quarterback of the Blackwell Academy Bigfoot's as he Juggles Girl's, Football, Popularity and an unhinged Sociopath who happens to be one of the most influential people at Blackwell Academy, Can Zachary lead the Bigfoot's to victory and Handle Nathan Prescott, but most importantly What is happening to Arcadia Bay. (This story is set in an alternate Universe where Zachary also has time powers and leads up to the events of episode one and through to episode 5. I wanted to give Max's rewind powers to a Vortex club member as well as see what happens when two people have rewind powers please enjoy this chapter as I am not American I hope I don't mess up the football game please enjoy.)**

 **Stomp em Bigfoot's Chapter one: Girl's, Football and broken bones**

As the sun set's on another Fall day a Rugged looking Young man with messy Dark brown hair lay silent on his bed his body covered in bruises after Three long weeks of training those who wished to Join the football team had to arrive at Blackwell academy Three weeks before term started a system to as he was told by coach Sean Prescott a man who had Donated a lot of money to the school and was well respected Business man who owns Half of Arcadia bay. Blackwell Academy's Training camp was designed to Breed Champions and ween out the Coward's though Zachary barely made the team as The Coaches son Nathan Prescott an Arrogant and somewhat unstable Youngman with Blonde hair and green eyes had also tried out for Quarterback.

Though Zach didn't Mind hanging out with Nathan because he was Rich and fun to be around Nathan was now The Centre and through hard work Zach had Earned the right to be Quarterback for his Raw Talent, Strength and his uncanny ability to Rally those around him.

His dorm room full of Trophies from Playing Football in Elementary and Middle school and for as long as he could remember he always wanted to play for Blackwell Academy in his senior year proven by the Massive Black Well Academy Bigfoot's Banner stapled on the Wall much to the annoyance of Caretaker Samuel a Weirdo who Zachary swears Peek's into the Girl's Shower's Though that is just a rumour. The young man's Thoughts are interrupted by a Knock at his door getting out of bed and opening his door to find a beautiful young woman with Auburn hair and Hazel eye's holding a Clipboard he had seen her in Art class on the first day of school, her name is Juliet Watson Head editor and Writer for the Blackwell Totem the School news's paper.

"Hi I'm Juliet Watson, Reporter for the Blackwell Totem I would like to ask you some Question's"

Gesturing the girl inside she takes a seat on the Couch next to Zachary's Jersey with Riggin's and the Number Nine written on the back, sitting next to Juliet and Placing his Hand's on the Jersey that is now resting on his Lap Zach wait's for the Reporter to ask her Question's

"So This game is the first one for Season, What are your thoughts on facing Bayside High school this early in the season a school that has been Blackwell's rival's for over Thirty years , how do you plan on Leading the Bigfoot's this year. " Taking a deep breath Zachary eye's glance up at the Bigfoot's Banner.

"For as long as I can remember playing for the Bigfoot's was my childhood dream and now I have been given that chance, all I know is to trust in my team mate's and we will win this game and maybe even go to state."

Juliet begins to write down Zach's word's she takes a moment to review her work then Asks Zach another question.

"The star running back's and safeties are Hayden Jones and Logan Robertson, What are your thoughts on them"

laying back in the chair Zachary lean's over to turn on his computer the desktop display is a Picture of the Bigfoot's in the Centre of the Picture are Zachary and on either side of him are Logan Robertson and Hayden Jones.

Logan Robertson is a man with Short black hair and attitude problem not afraid to tell those around him what he thought of them, Hayden is tall Dark and Handsome with a buzz cut he is a ladies man and Kind of heart, Like Zachary, Hayden was also Spoken to by Nathan about the Vortex Club an exclusive Hang out for popular kid's only the rich and Privileged could get in as it is a Haven for Blackwell's Elite though a middle class citizen like Zachary got an Invitation by Nathan Prescott after he and Logan had made the team. Though when asked again about the Vortex club Nathan always responds with when the time comes I will come get you, Facing back to Juliet who is eager to hear his response.

"I have known Logan Robertson since I was a kid, He is Absolutely Fearless on and off the field and Hayden, Hayden is a Talented Player and one of the nicest guys I have ever met he had my back through training camp."

Again Juliet writes down Zachary's words but this time after writing she stands up shakes Zachary's hand.

"Thank you for answering my Question's Mr Riggin's, I look forward to watching the game Tonight I wish you luck and I would like you to know that this interview will be in Monday's edition of The Blackwell Totem"

Opening the door for Juliet Zachary follow's her out towards the exit to the Side campus sitting under a tree and Listening to her iPod is Max Caulfield a Girl with Brown hair and Piercing Blue eye's She doesn't talk much and tends to hang out with someone named Warren Grahame along with Kate marsh a Christian who on the first day was Passing out Abstinence Flier's and Purity ring's saying that your Virginity is a gift though Zach couldn't help laugh at her because his Gift was given away in Sophomore year to a girl named Victoria Chase.

Victoria chase was Tall, Blonde and an Absolute bitch though Zach had been in love with her for as long as he could remember they broke up just before Coming to Blackwell because Victoria doesn't like that Zachary is nice to those She deems below him and now Victoria was Queen bee of Blackwell Academy and Wanted him back simply because he was now Quarterback.

Continuing down the path to the Girl's Dorm Zachary Opens the door and Watches as Juliet Watson one of the Prettiest girl's he had ever met walk's up the stairs to her floor turning back to the path that leads to the Boy's Locker room Zachary Find's Warren Grahame and a girl Named Brooke sitting on the step's flying a what looks like a Drone, For an absolute Nerd that guy must be a lady killer because a Cute girl Named Stella had now sat down beside him she is a Brunette and is always seen wearing a Pink New jersey Hoody, Brooke has Black hair with Red Highlight's done in a Ponytail,

continuing along the path he finally makes it to the door to the locker room.

Opening the door to the Locker rooms Zachary can hear the Boy's Getting ready so he walk's inside and gets changed into his Football gear holding his Helmet in his hand's staring down as his fingers are intertwined with the cold steel on his helmet's faceguard, Zachary look's up to find Coach Prescott screaming at them.

"You are Bigfoot's and we have been Kicking their Asses for over Thirty years, What are you going to do tonight!" his word's echo throughout the Locker room Rallying the boy's who in unison they all chant Stomp em bigfoot's Standing up from the stainless Steel seats Zachary follows his Teammates across the Street to the Football Field the Bright Light's Shining over them as the night sky is illuminated over ahead.

"This is it Zach, What we have dreamed about since we were kid's"

Logan places his hand on Zach's shoulder as they walk through the side path leading to the Football field listening to the Chant's coming from the crowd, After this Zach, you can have all the rally girl's you want"

Zach laugh's but brushes off Logan's offer,

"I don't want a Rally girl Logan, You know I think it's stupid and demeaning having some Slut follow me around all day, besides I met this girl today and she is Hot "

Logan pauses for a moment then takes his hand off his best friend's shoulder.

'This girl must be a babe if she has you turning down Random sluts"

Sneaking up behind them then placing his arms around their shoulders they are joined by Nathan Prescott,

"What's up, Guy's ready to kick some asses"

Nathan seems excited for the game his Normal smug look is now that of sheer excitement as he is obviously ready to play in front of what looks like the entirety of Arcadia bay,

"Hell yeah, Zach right here is the greatest High school Quarterback ever, Bayside doesn't stand a chance"

Logan fist bump's Nathan as Zachary sprint's onto the field.

The Sport's Commentator's voice can be heard over the intercom.

"Welcome to Arcadia bay Football Field home to the Blackwell Academy Bigfoot's and this is Game one of the season, Friday September Sixth Two thousand and Thirteen, Bigfoot's versus Bayside High school and what a game this will be, Running onto the field Is Captain of the Blackwell Bigfoot's, Quarterback wearing the Number nine jersey Zachary Riggin's Followed by The rest of Blackwell Academy Bigfoots"

Running over to the coach the boy's receive their first play and the game begins the Bayside boys are all about the same size as Zachary who is Six Foot three inches tall Taking in a deep breath Zachary wait's as the Kicker from Bayside Kicks the ball Into the air it is caught by Nathan and after realising he has the ball Nathan sprints as fast as he can but is immediately taken down by the Defensive line

'Fuck!"

Zachary can't help but be upset at what just happened, as the bigfoots try to recover it is already too late as Bayside has already prepared themselves for whatever play the Bigfoot's can use against them, as Blackwell had no chance at beating there Rival's it had seemed that in thirty year's Bayside had finally gotten a decent team together and as the Ref eventually put an end to the game Zachary sunk to his knee's trying to stop himself from crying in front of his friends and most importantly Juliet Watson who sat in the crowed those four quarters had been the longest forty eight minutes of his Life, The Black well academy Bigfoot's had been defeated and Zachary knew that he was going to have to face Coach Prescott's wrath and he also knew that his teammates were heartbroken.

Instead of following his Teammates back to the locker room Zachary instead decides to go back to his dorm and go to sleep he just couldn't face them right now when he had finally reached the door to the Boys dorms Zachary Broke down crying his fists slamming hard and splintering the old wooden door's

In the forestry Zachary hears a noise and as he turns he is face to face with a Timber wolf holding his breath Zachary has his back to the door frozen in fear, but the Wolf simply look's at him and walks away.

Breathing a sigh of relief Zachary turns around and reaches for the door and in an instant the world begins to spin around him and he finds himself standing on the field, he is holding his Football helmet in his arms.

"What the fuck just happened"

Zachary is dazed and confused trying to remember what just happened, He had played this game he saw a wolf and now he was playing the game again and this time he had a chance to win!.


	2. Welcome to the Vortex club

Welcome to the Vortex Club

 **Author's Note's:**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter I hope you all enjoy reading it, this is chapter two Welcome to the Vortex club.**

The ambience and electricity of the crowed of People in the stands is invigorating. it was now time for Bayside to be on the receiving end of an ass whooping Zachary thought to himself as he placed his helmet back on his head, His teammates were ready to receive the ball from Bayside. Making his way to Nathan, Zachary tap's him on the shoulder.

"Nate, they are going to kick the ball to you, Make sure you run at the same pace as Hayden and Logan or they will destroy you"

Nathan look's at Zachary with a confused look and then one of acceptance

"Um, yeah whatever you say Zach"

At the sound of the referee's Whistle Bay side kick's the ball, Nathan manages to catch the ball and even though this is his second time watching that catch Zachary is still in awe at how Beautifully Nathan Caught it, he had no time to stand and watch any longer as The defensive line was now making run for Nathan but they meet Hayden and Logan at the Half way line. Zachary couldn't help but laugh though he had to learn the extent of his powers since if he could rewind time then what else could he do.

Nathan had scored the first touchdown of the game and the smile on his face had Warmed Zachary's Heart.

"Good Job Nate let's Do that again"

As the game continued into the Second Quarter it had seemed that for the moment he didn't need to use his power, He just had to have trust in his teammates.

In fact Zachary was surprised by how good they were doing all he had to do was rewind after every bad play and just adjust his tactics accordingly by the fourth quarter Zachary had failed To realise just how taxing his powers were having on him, in his arrogance he failed to hear that The Quarterback at Bayside had ordered a Hit on him,

"Nathan, This is it Pass me the ball I want to try a Draw play"

Receiving the ball from Nathan, Zach Ran as hard as he could before Being Clothes lined by the Running back, Knocking the wind out of the once prideful and arrogant Quarterback, Zachary landed hard on back and as he heard his ribs Crack and the Deafening sound of his arm being contorted at a weird angle he knew instantly that he was hurt fighting through the intense pain Zachary tried to Reached out with his right hand expecting time to flow backwards though he was only met with a sharp jolt of electricity as if someone had attached a car battery to his wrist the jolt making him wince,

"Argh, My Fucking Arm!"

Trying to look around to get a grasp of the situation, and through his blurred vision he could make out a two figures carrying a stretcher and then only Darkness.

Zachary is flooded with Images, A storm, a wheelchair, a woman with Brown hair and piercing blue eyes next to her another young woman she has Blue hair and a Beautiful yet Pissed off expression on her face, next he sees a rickety old barn, then he wakes up to find himself standing on a cliff next to someone with Blonde hair and blue eye's she has the Afternoon sun resinating off her skin giving her an almost angelic glow though he does not recognise her he feels oddly comfortable in her presence.

But before he can speak to her, he is sent crashing back to reality.

A throbbing in the back of his head and the sharp pain in his ribs and arm.

The shimmering glow of the moon shines through his hospital bed, before hearing the window to his room open Zachary pretends to be asleep he can hear a woman whispering.

"Nate, are you sure about this? I mean we could get into serious trouble for breaking into a hospital"

Nathan's voice resinates in the room.

"Relax Victoria, it's fine besides my father owns the hospital remember, we just have to wake up Zach and Take him out to the woods"

Cradling his rib's Zachary sit's up to face his friend's his brown eyes meeting Victoria's hazel ones.

"Hey Victoria, What are you guy's doing here, and more importantly did we win?"

a smile comes across Nathan's face as he gently lift's Zachary out of the hospital bed and help's him put on his old blue and black hoody and ripped stonewashed jeans before helping me Tie up his shoe laces, Nathan was willing to help since they were friends and Zach had only one arm if he were someone else then Zachary was on his own.

"Yeah man, we kicked their asses though you scared us a little when you took that hit"

Victoria unlocks the door to the hallway and the pair silently vanish into the night, when they get to the car park they find Nathan's truck parked in an alleyway, sitting in the middle seat Zachary turns on the stereo and flicks it over to the Black well Academy Radio channel.

Good evening and welcome to Blackwell Totem Radio, I'm your host Dana Ward Head cheerleader for Blackwell academy and I'm and joined this evening with none other than head writer of the Black well totem newsletter, my best friend and co-host Juliet Watson"

Juliet's beautiful voice can be heard through the car stereo.

"Thanks for joining us ladies and gentleman, our first topic of the evening is the Game between our own Arcadia bay Bigfoots and our rivals Bay side high school, Thing's started off well in the first Quarter of the game with centre Nathan Prescott catching an amazing kick from Bayside, thing's went well for The Bigfoot's until the closing minutes of the fourth quarter when Star Quarterback Zachary Riggin's got clothes lined by a member of the opposing team, and we at Blackwell Totem Radio send our love and support to Zachary Riggin's and his Family, and though The Bigfoot's had to play the remainder without Mister Riggin's, The Bigfoot's were able to pull off an amazing Victory thanks to stand in Quarterback Logan Robertson, Who we will be interviewing Tomorrow morning, Goodnight from us at the Blackwell Totem and Zachary Riggin's we hope you have a speedy recovery"

turning off the radio Nathan slowly drives up a winding dirt road that leads into the wood's after five minutes of driving They reach a Clearing where a group of people are standing, Zachary recognises the people it's Dana, Juliet, Logan, Courtney, Taylor and Hayden sitting around a fire drinking beer they all stand up when Nathan stop's the car and Victoria help's Zach out of the passenger side, Nathan open's up a Cooler sitting beside the fire and hand's Victoria and Zach a beer, before gently touching Zachary's shoulder.

"Why are we out in the middle of the wood's Nathan"

A little bit of Fear can be heard in Zachary's voice as he questions his friend .

Nathan a warm expression appears on Nathan's face as he gestures to the others standing beside him.

"This My friend is the beginning of your new life at Blackwell, We would like to Welcome you to the Vortex Club."


	3. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

 **Chapter three: Welcome Home**

Nursing his Rib's Zachary was careful when it came to sipping Beer, He didn't want to get to drunk and hurt himself in fact his goal for the night was to remain sober.

"Zachary now that you are a Member of the Vortex Club I as the club President have found a job for you to do, How would you like to be the Club's Bouncer?"

Taking another sip from his beer Zachary stand's up and shakes Nathan's Hand

"Sure, Nate just tell me what to do"

Nathan takes a seat on the hood of his car and gestures Zachary to sit next to him

"All I need you to do is Watch over the Vortex club parties make sure no one sneaks into the Vortex party, and Hell since you are the Bouncer you get to help Courtney decide who gets in"

Sitting down next to Nathan, Zachary glances over to Juliet who is sitting next to Dana and Logan  
Fist bumping Nathan, Zachary takes a seat next to Juliet and the pair talk for a good hour or two it seems that they have a lot in common both like sports both listen to the same type of music and both are from Middle class Families, before going to sleep Juliet puts her Phone number in Zachs cell so that if he wants to hang out with her he just has to Call, eventually everyone goes to sleep and Zach finds a Comfy spot under a tree.

The next morning Zachary Says good bye to Juliet and Nathan Drives Zach to a Manor at Pan estates a Block of Ultra modern homes owned by the Prescott family and Zachary had no idea why Nathan would bring him here of all places perhaps he was being Shown the grand tour of Nathan's House Nathan Pulled up in the driveway of the mansion, the Prescott Heir walks up the driveway with his usual Rich kid swagger and stops at the steps as he waits for Zach to exit the car.

"So what do you think of the place, I bought it for myself but I thought you might like it, So I had the place bought in your name and I put some Money in your account"

Reaching into his pocket Nathan removes the House key's and hands them over to Zachary who uses them to open the door to his brand new mansion.

"Dude this is amazing, Like if you need anything Bro I am your man"

After giving Zachary a quick fist Bump Nathan hops' in his truck and winds down the window but before driving off he calls out to Zach.

"Oh, that reminds me before I forget; I want you to check the Garage when you get the chance consider it a Gift i got your Car Fixed I had a guy who owed me a Favour"

Walking inside his new home Zachary felt like he was now in debt to Nathan and instinctively knew that one day he had to repay that debt but for now he had a place to live away from the Social Hierarchy and Chaos that is Blackwell Academy, And besides his house was Walking distance from the Two whales Diner, his favourite place to eat breakfast, Mrs Madsen made the best Bacon and egg's though her Husband was a dick, on the first day of school Mr Madsen had marched him to Principal Well's Office because he had Parked his car on the grass when it had Broken Down, because he needed to repair it. But that sure didn't stop Madsen from Going off his head.

.  
immediately Noticing he has an Ultra-modern Bachelor Pad, He knew that the instant he show's Juliet she will be all over him, Walking into the lounge room Zachary Spot's a remote sitting on a Lounge chair facing what looks like just a wall but as he presses one of the buttons on the remote a good sized flat screen Tv comes down from the ceiling.

"Oh my god that's Awesome, I have to call Juliet later and see if she wants to spend the night and watch some movies"

walking around the House Zachary Spot's some even more amazing things like an Ultra-Modern kitchen and when he finally made his way to his new Master bedroom when he opened the Door to the Walk in dressing room he found that he had a collection of Brand new clothes, It had seemed Nathan had spared no expense when it came to his friends.

from a kid who grew up Middle class to Quarterback of the Bigfoot's and now he was the Bouncer For the Vortex Club Parties, So all he had to do at the parties was make sure that no one got too out of hand and Especially that no one tried to Sneak into the Vortex club member's only V.I.P Section.

But that would not be til next week but for now he was home.


End file.
